felorfandomcom-20200213-history
Planets of Project Felor
Below are a few of the setting planets for Project Felor, these are only a few of the known planets of the universe, a brief description of each planet is given after the name of the planet and the name of the solar system the planet is in. Felor, the Lone Planet contained within the Haturan System The central planet in most stories of Project Felor. Felor is thought to be the first planet formed after the creation of the universe. For this reason, a great interest has been placed in learning more about the planet. An X-Class Research Vessel was sent to investigate the planet after subspace scans detected evidence of temporal and spatial interference. No known timeframe has been sent for the vessels mission. Gangea, the Vermin Planet contained within the Gangana System The planet is under the control of a tyrannical ruler. His people are forced to mine continuously day and night, the practiced religion is that of demonic worship. Most of the inhabitants are slaves, though a large group of surfacers said to be barbaric in nature conduct raids into the tunnels and mines freeing greater and greater numbers of resistance fighters. Sharbanos, the Vampire planet contained within the Jedelphia System This former Empyreal planet is overrun by natural vampires though some are still not afflicted, it is rumored that a renegade band of Hunters known as Powderbangs are stationed somewhere on the planet and are desperately trying to aid those that are not afflicted. Some say the vampires are capable of inter-system travel and capture Lycans from nearby Lycanos. This has yet to be confirmed as all efforts to infiltrate the Sharban vampires has resulted in the loss of Legion and Empyreal personnel. Lycanos, the Werebeast planet contained within the Jedelphia System The planet was being integrated into the Empire when something went wrong, we had stationed two warships full of troops on the surface as part of the original occupation and conversion to Empyreal control, the soldiers had been there for nearly a full cycle when on the thirtieth day of occupation we received a large number of incoming messages, they all start off with screaming and cries of pain, then barely audible sounds of heavy breathing, when more soldiers were sent to investigate they reported nearly half of the original forces had been lost to what the other half of the soldiers said was defection, plans to integrate have been put on hold until we can figure out what exactly happened down there. Metdagon, the Metallic planet contained within the Donagg System The planet is in turmoil those who are against the experiments being done by the Metdagonian government and those who say it has made them stronger, smarter, better, and more capable in every way. The head of the government has been experimented on the most, she has taken on the ability to manipulate metalloids of any composition, as well as complete gravitational manipulation. Legion agents have reported this danger back to House Thacein but no response has been given on if we are to proceed with Operation R.U.S.T. we expect an answer when the Lord Father returns from his family vacation. Entyrria, the Hub planet contained within the Fevron System The planet is the home planet of the Therbacian Empire. Nearly ten percent of the Empires forty trillion citizens call Entyrria home. The wealthiest planet in the known universe, though corruption has even taken up root here, the highest levels of the government actually seek to better the average citizens way of life. Lord Father Ganys Thacein has recently created a new division aimed at stamping out the corruption that has nearly cost his family control of the empire, something many still believe is not even possible, as the Empire was founded by House Thacein nearly three million years ago. Not much is recorded before that time because of some terrible cosmological event that nearly ended the Therbacian Empire and that of the whole universe it is believed we were spared but our original homeland was lost. Only the youngest children, those six and under were chosen to survive, of which Ganys's ancestor was the eldest and was voted to lead the remaining children as their vessels drifted endlessly without direction through the infinite Void. Under the care of a vast arsenal of robots were the children able to survive. To this day the connection to technology has never been greater. Bandylon, the War planet contained within the Apyroq System The planet is in a state of constant war, no records are left to tell of what offense could have set off such a long lasting conflict, but it is clear that the men hate the women, and the reverse is just as true. Legion agents report that for one week each month there is a cessation of hostilities so that the bodies of the dead may be burned and couples may reunite to breed the next generation of warriors. The gestation period of Bandylonians is one month, and a newborn child will reach adulthood after only one year of life. The male inhabitants care for the newborn males and the females care for the newborn females. While the women who are successful getting pregnant are exempt from battle, their men burn the bodies of the dead for the month of gestation, and when they are done both parents return to war. Should a Bandylonian live past 5 years of age they care for the children behind the lines while the adults fight to the death, it is said the oldest Bandylonian is nearing ten years of age. There have been many times where peace has nearly been reached but inevitably an insult is said that throws the whole notion out. *Personal note, should this planet ever come to peace the unique gestation period would benefit the empire if we could convince them to join, the planet is second in population to Entyrria for a short time each month. Titheon, the Desert planet contained within the Dargeinjha System The planet is nothing but a vast desert, with an unknown number of traveling caravans and nomadic camps. With no known permanent structures of any kind, though our reports tell of ruins nearly completely buried scattered across the surface. Legion agents report the inhabitants are still unaware of the Empyreal presence on the planet, long has Titheon been home to the universes most secure prison. Deep under the desert many ages ago the Therbacian Empire built a vast underground complex of prisons, training grounds, and staging areas. Korlencia, the Holy planet contained within the Indeplicon System The largest threat to Empyreal control in the universe, the Korlencian Federation of Interstellar Planets, a growing group of planets that stand against Empyreal occupation and conversion throughout the universe. Though their technology is not as advanced as ours some say that cosmic forces aid them in their growth and defense of other planets. Legion agents have been somewhat successful in infiltrating the ranks, though some have actually defected and we fear they may share Therbacian secrets with Korlencia, as such we have been ordered to cease sending Legion agents to Korlencia. *Personal note, I will personally be visiting Korlencia with a small group of Legion agents to persuade those who have defected to not share Therbacian secrets. I take this action due to the wording of the command, my mission was scheduled before the order was given, and it states any currently active missions may still be carried out. Nemtrovecas, the Doomed planet contained with the Paleobacchi System The planet may never have known life although evidence suggest otherwise, great clouds of noxious gases travel through the atmosphere, scans shown no signs of life on the planet, but probes show bodies moving or rather shambling across the surface, ethereal beings have been picked up on thermal imaging, while the presence of ethereal beings has long been known, no place we have found shows a greater concentration of these beings than Nemtrovecas. Great tornadoes of massive boulders whip violently across the surface, acidic lightning destroys strange buildings of metal and glass and huge structures lay on their sides that once stretched to the black skies above and explosive rain drops further damage what is left of an unknown race of builders. We dare not send agents to the planet though many wonder if it could even be done and what we may find should we ever dare to explore the surface.